


A Little Spice of... Science?

by PureDiscordHell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy and not angsty like my usual, M/M, This is my first time writing a fic with a pairing that I don't necessarily ship, but I enjoyed it!, i hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDiscordHell/pseuds/PureDiscordHell
Summary: Roman and Logan have a discussion about Roman's career path.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	A Little Spice of... Science?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the usual thing to say is 'a little slice of Heaven,' but... meh. This is the first time I'm writing a Logince fic, so hopefully I've done both Roman and Logan justice.

“Why didn’t you ever become a scientist?”

Roman lifted his head from the magazine he was reading at the dining room table to look into the eyes of his husband. Logan was staring at him intently from the living room couch. It was old and worn, the light brown leather cracking in a few places and certainly scratchy to feel. 

Roman sighs, placing the _National Geographic_ magazine down. They’ve been married for two years, together for four. And sure, he’s 27– still got lots of years to go down the road, surely he can change his career path. But…

“Where’s this coming from, L?” Roman asked, giving his blond headed husband a tired look. Logan had originally hated his blond hair and had tried to dye it black. 

_“It’s not fitting of a vet tech, Roman,” Logan had insisted when Roman nearly threw a fit at him._

_“Says who?” Roman nearly shouted._

It was one of the few fights that they’d had. 

“I don’t think your job as an Aesthetician… in the words of your idol, Marie Condo… ‘sparks joy.’”

Roman gave his husband a tired smile. “I knew you liked that show, you liar.” 

Logan sighed as if his husband were an idiot and stood up. He walked over to sit across from Roman and took his husband’s hands in his own. 

Roman tried not to let the butterflies that suddenly surged in his stomach affect the mood of the conversation. He giggled softly, rubbing his thumb along Logan’s palm. They’ve been together for what feels like forever, and it still excited him at the tiniest bits of affection. 

Logan’s serious look softened a bit. “You old sap.”

Roman squawked at him. “You’re a year older than me!”

Logan sniffed. “Irrelevant.” Then his slight smile sobered back to normal. Roman tried to not be disappointed. He always loved seeing Logan smile. It was like a rainbow after a stormy day. “To answer your previous question, I have been thinking about it for some time.”

That surprised Roman a little. Logan would always tell him what came to his mind. Usually. Maybe. It depended on if they were coming up on a special day or not. Usually he did. The two could read each other like a well read book. 

“Why didn’t you tell me then, Logan?”

Logan raised and lowered one shoulder, a habit of Roman’s own laziness to raise both. Listen, it took a lot and he was just lazy. He’s an adult, okay? 

“I wanted my dear old husband to have faith in his equally old husband when he says… you are not happy in the job that you have, Roman. I know it and you know it. Your coworkers know it.” Logan gripped his hands tight. “Listen to me. Answer my question. You’re the smartest person I know.”

“Second only to you?” Roman jokes. 

Logan pulls a face. “Normally I would say yes, as usual with our joke. But no, Roman. You are smarter than me in ways that you could never imagine. And then you just.” Logan gestures vaguely at Roman’s entire body. 

Roman frowned. “You just gestured to all of me.”

“Yes.” Logan nods. 

Roman scoffs and tries to pull his hands away, but Logan just grips tighter. Roman gives up immediately. “Fine,” he grumbled. 

Logan relaxed his grip. “You’ll tell me?”

Roman nods. He took a deep breath. “Back when you were still in vet school, you were struggling to make ends meet. I still had a full year left of school before I could really take off… to go to another four year college to get my bachelors.” 

Logan nodded again, listening to his words. “I remember. Your theme song was ‘What’s My Age Again’ by—”

“I’ve changed my music taste, we don’t ever talk about that,” Roman insisted loudly, interrupting his beloved mid sentence. Logan smirked at him. 

“You don’t remember blasting that song out of the DC5, with your hot pink rims and—”

“Not listening!” Roman said, even louder. Logan bowed his head under Roman’s glare. 

“Sorry, my dear.”

Roman smiles. “Thank you, love. As I was saying… I had a steady enough job at the time, and I was making good money. And you were very dead set on your dream. I just.” Here Roman shrugged. “You got the job and I was so excited for you.” 

“More excited than I was, if that were possible.” Logan chuckles at the memory. Roman stares at his face, transfixed for a few moments before continuing. 

“We moved out of our parent’s houses and bought an apartment in the city together. Then you were busy and busier and I gave you my full support.” Roman took one of his hands away to scratch at the back of his neck for a moment before placing it back in his husband’s hands. “Then we were getting married and I had to find a better paying job. I already had a degree. It was a great opportunity at the time. Nobody else was hiring. And by the time I heard back…” 

Here he did the full shrug. It was in the past. He didn’t much enjoy talking about it, but he didn’t hate it, either. 

“You were well down your career path. I used every last penny I had to make sure you were happy.” 

Logan sat there and looked at him for a moment. Roman smiles nervously at him before his eyes widen in shock a little. The corners of Logan’s eyes were moist with tears. 

“Logan?” He whispered. 

“You gave up your dream… for me? My happiness?” Logan sounded beyond shock. 

Roman was confused. Wasn’t he happy? “Yes…?”

“Roman,” Logan chokes out. He gets up and pulls his soulmate to him, around the table and into his lap. They hug each other very tightly for a long while. “You didn’t have to do that,” Logan says, voice thick with tears. 

Roman has his own tears in his eyes. He’s always been a sympathetic crier. “I don’t mind, baby. It was a long time ago. And if it really bothers you, once I have enough money, I’ll go back to school.” 

“Promise?” Logan asked, burying his face in his best friend’s thick, unruly hair. 

“Promise,” Roman smiles. “It’s true that I’m unhappy with my work, but it’s still one of my interests.” He holds his hands up in a placating gesture under Logan’s stern look. “It was, a while ago. Now it’s just a job.” 

“That’s what I thought,” he grumped. 

“But,” Roman continues, “if you see me being unhappy… thank you for your concern.” 

“Of course, Ro. I love you. I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Logan brushes his hand against Roman’s cheek and Roman can’t help but lean into it. 

“Then I’ll go back to school. For you. For both of us.” Roman planted a kiss on Logan’s forehead. “And I’ll be the greatest scientist you’ve ever seen.” 

“You already are.” Logan looked at him with a smile. Love was shining in his eyes, and Roman swore he felt a little lighter. “I’ll support you however I can. Just like you did for me.” 

“Thank you, darling.” 

“You’re welcome, my love.” 

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching giraffe documentaries. 


End file.
